growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Villains
Villains were introduced on February 20, 2015. A Crime Wave pack is available in the Store for 5,000 gems. Said pack includes the Crime Wave itself, which can be used to summon 5 random villains in the world. Villains The Firebug Health: 8 Note: All he has are Fire Superpower Cards. Method: Bring any 2 Ice Superpower Cards (one of them has to deal damage) and any other cards. Keep using those two Ice Cards until he is defeated. Jimmy Snow Health: 8 Note: All he has are Ice Superpower Cards. Method: Bring any 2 Lightning Superpower Cards (one of them has to deal damage) and any other cards. Keep using those two Lightning Cards '''until he is defeated. Big Bertha Health: 8 Note: All she has are Muscle Superpower Cards. Method: Bring any 2 Fire Superpower Cards (one of them has to deal damage) and any other cards. Keep using those two '''Fire Cards until she is defeated. Shockinator Health : 8 Note: All it has are Lightning Superpower Cards. Method: Bring any 2 Muscle Superpower Cards (one of them has to deal damage) and any other cards. Keep using those two Muscle Cards 'until he is defeated. Masterminds Generic Thug #17 Health: 10 Note: All he has are Muscle Superpower Cards and Ice Superpower Cards. Method: Bring Incinerate, Frost Breath, Super Strength, Super Speed and Shocking Fist. Use '''Frost Breath '(he won't be able to play any cards) then use 'Super Speed '''to see what card he will play, then counter the card he will play next. Repeat these steps until he is defeated. Professor Pummel Health: 10 Note: All she has are Fire Superpower Card and Muscle Superpower Cards. She mostly use '''Muscle Superpower Cards '(especially Regeneration). Method: Bring Frozen Mirror, Frost Breath and 3 random cards. Use those 2 cards repeatedly until she is defeated. Dragon Hand Health: 10 Note: All he has are Fire Superpower Cards and Lightning Superpower Cards. Method: Bring Regeneration, Super Speed, Crush, Frost Breath and any Ice Superpower Card. He will most probably play '''Incinerate first so use Frost Breath '''on him, then he would thaw himself in next turn so use '''Ice Card. The next is mostly a Lightning Card, so use Super Speed '''to see what will he play next, then counter it. If he plays '''Lightning Card first, then use Ice Card 'next to counter '''Incinerate '(because he most probably play '''Lightning then Fire '''then '''Lightning again...), use Muscle Card to counter Lightning Card '''then use '''Frost Breath '''and '''Ice Card... until he is defeated. Don't forget that you'll suffer many damage from him so use Regeneration when at low health. UPDATE: Bring Frost Breath , Frozen Mirror and random cards Kat 5 Health: 10 Note: All she has are Lightning Superpower Cards and Ice Superpower Cards. Method: Use Super Strength, Crush, Thunderstorm, Megawatt Pulse and a random card (Regeneration is the best choice). Play either Megawatt Pulse or Crush first to test your luck if you counter her card. If she plays Lightning Card first then play Lightning Card '''next to counter her '''Ice Card. If she plays Ice Card First then play Muscle Card next to counter her Lightning Card. Supervillains Ms. Terry Health: 14 Method: Bring Frost Breath, Super Speed and three of any Lightning and Fire Superpower Cards. Keep using Frost Breath, Super Speed then the opposite card of whichever card she uses next (e.g if the next card she uses is a Fire card, use an Ice Card). Z. Everett Koop Health : 12 Note: He has two Superpower - g-Virus Cards. Method: Bring Incinerate, Frost Breath, Enrage, Super Speed and Megawatt Pulse. He has a tendency to use g-Virus first, so use Incinerate, then use Super Speed, if he plays an Ice Card, use Megawatt Pulse, if he plays Shocking Fist, use Enrage, then use Frost Breath then Super Speed to see what will he play next then counter that card. Follow these steps until he is defeated. Dr. Destructo Health: 16 Method: Bring Frost Breath, Frozen Mirror, Super Speed, any Muscle Superpower Card and any Lightning Superpower Card. He usually starts off with Death Ray, so use Frozen Mirror, then play Frost Breath and Frozen Mirror again (he will be dealt 8 damage). At low heath, he will probably use Megawatt Pulse, so use Super Speed to see what will he play next then counter that card (e.g. If he plays Overheat next then play Frost Breath then Frozen Mirror). Follow these steps until he is defeated. Almighty Seth Health: 18 Method: Bring Frozen Mirror , Megawatt Pulse , Flame On! , 2 random cards. So use Frozen Mirror then use Megawat'''t Pulse then '''Frozen Mirror then use Flame On! when he freezes you. Repeat until you win. Method 2: Basically repeat Flame On! and puddle. Bring along a muscle card. Devil Ham Health: 18 Note: He has all elements of the card. All of them does damage besides Superpower - Resuscitate. There are 2 methods to defeat this villain. 1st method: Bring Frost Breath, Frozen Mirror, Super Speed, Crush and Megawatt Pulse. First, use Frost breath on him, then he would thaw himself in the next turn with his incinerate so use Frozen Mirror. Then use Super Speed to see what he will play next and counter his card. Follow these steps repeatedly until he is defeated. (Don't worry if he uses Ban Hammer. 'Just keep repeating the steps.) 2nd method: Bring Frost Breath, Frozen Mirror, and 3 other random cards. Use ' Frost Breath, then use ' Frozen Mirror. '''Keep using those 2 cards until he is defeated. H.R. Geiger He is summoned by finding radioactive items with Geiger Counter during Geiger Day. Health: 15 Method: Bring Flame On!, Incinerate, Regeneration, Thunderstorm and Overcharge. Use Thunderstorm and Overcharge repeatedly. If your health below 6, use Flame On! and Regeneration. If you are countered by Alien Egg, avoid using the same element in the next turn. Follow these steps until he is defeated. Event Supervillains Paddy O'Malice He is summoned by consuming Crime Wave (chance) or appears at BLARNEY1-9 during St. Patrick's Week. Health: 15 Method: Bring Incinerate, Overheat, Frozen Mirror, Regeneration and any Lightning Superpower Card (either Shocking Fist, Megawatt Pulse or Thunderstorm). Always try to play '''Regeneration' to keep your health at full, and if he uses Frost Breath, use Overheat and then Incinerate on your next turn. Bunny Barko He is summoned by consuming Crime Wave (chance) during Easter Week or by consuming a Cursed Jet Engine. Health: 15 Method: Bring Frost Breath, Megawatt Pulse, any Fire Superpower Card, any Lightning Superpower Card and any Muscle Superpower Card (Regeneration is recommended). First use Frost Breath (he is never able to block this card), then play Megawatt Pulse. If he plays Egg Shield, use Megawatt Pulse (might be countered). After he plays Super Speed, use either Ice Superpower Card or Muscle Superpower Card (he is unable to counter these cards). Follow those method until he is defeated. El Peligro He is summoned by consuming [[Crime Wave (chance) during Cinco De Mayo Week or by consuming a Luchador Announcer. Health: 15 Method: Bring Incinerate, Flame On!, Frost Breath, Frozen Mirror and Regeneration. Reserved Pine-Fresh He is summoned by consuming Crime Wave (chance) during Super Pineapple Party Week or by consuming a Pineapple Air Freshener. Heath: 15 Method: Bring Incinerate, Overheat, Crush, Regeneration and Thunderstorm. Reserved The Harvester She is summoned by consuming Harvest Horn. Health: 20 Method: Bring Frost Breath, Frozen Mirror, Super Strength, Super Speed and Crush. Alternate between using Superpower - Frost Breath and Superpower - Frozen Mirror. When The Harvester uses Incinerate, use Super Speed right afterwards and use a card to defeat whatever card The Harvester will use next. Reward * (awarded with another item) *Superpower Card *Part of the Superhero Uniform - Black *Part of the Superhero Uniform - Gold *Villain Portrait (dependent on the villian fought) * * *Super Logos * * * * * x1-3 * x1-10 *Gems (100 or 500) Achievements Category:Crimefighting Category:Guides Category:NPCs Category:Villains